I just can't wait for love to destroy us
by Hanaeru
Summary: Ich relacje nigdy nie były jasne. Wydawały się przysłonięte mgłą, tajemnicze i niesprecyzowane. Relacja lekarz-pacjent nie wchodziła w grę, więc płynnie zamienili to w przyjaźń... I z czasem w coś więcej.
1. Rozdział I

My secrets are burning a hole through my heart  
And my bones catch a fever  
When it cuts you up this deep  
It's hard to find a way to breathe

_To powinno być proste, ale wcale takie nie było. Nóż nie wchodził gładko w ciało, które stawiało opór, a zalewająca wszystko dookoła krew uderzała w nozdrza słodkim zapachem śmierci, dekoncentrując. Zamglone, martwe oczy kobiety wpatrywały się w niego błagalnie, sine usta zastygły w krzyku. Nie chciał patrzeć na jej twarz, musiał zrobić coś z jej twarzą, wydłubać jej oczy, żeby nie mogła już na niego patrzeć, o boże…_

Obudził się, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze w płuca, aż zabolało i prawie się zakrztusił. Prześcieradło kleiło się do spoconej skóry. Dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w ciemność, słuchając oddechów śpiących niedaleko psów. Czuł się brudny, czuł krew na rękach, pod powiekami widział blade widmo twarzy kobiety, jej porcelanową, umazaną czerwienią skórę, zabarwione na różowo włosy. Wstał i na oślep zapalił światło; syknął, kiedy ostry blask uderzył go w przyzwyczajone do ciemności oczy. Szybko spojrzał na swoje ręce, czyste i nie splamione krwią.  
Zmusił się do uspokojenia oddechu i wrócił do łóżka, wiedząc, że to nie koniec nocy i koszmarów.  
- Jest 3:15, Wolftrap, nazywam się Will Graham, jestem w swoim domu… Jest 3:15…  
Nikogo nie zabiłem.

* * *

Następnego dnia musiał pojawić się na uczelni, blady, z podkrążonymi oczami. Koszmary sprawiały, że budził się co godzinę zlany potem, z trzęsącymi się rękami i atakami paniki.  
Po lekcjach miał spotkać się z Jackiem (mimo usilnych starań Alany, aby nie oglądał miejsc zbrodni jeszcze przez jakiś czas), żeby pomóc mu w nowej sprawie. Nie chciał się w to pakować po ostatnim razie, zwłaszcza, że widmo wciąż go prześladowało. Chciał posłuchać błagalnego głosu Alany, żeby nie dawał się wciągnąć Jackowi w otchłań, w tą okropną ciemność, której nie może znieść. A na którą był skazany.  
- Masz tu wszystkie zdjęcia. – Crawford rzucił na stół plik fotografii, włożonych w papierową teczkę. Numer sprawy jarzył się na czerwono na białym tle. – Kiedy patrzysz na ofiary to wszystko wygląda na samobójstwo, ale te zmasakrowane twarze i to, jak wyglądają ich domy… Czwarta ofiara i ten sam schemat, podcięte żyły, krwawa masa zamiast twarzy.  
Will odczekał chwilę, nim wziął do ręki teczkę i przyjrzał się zdjęciom. Nigdy się nie przyzwyczai do tego widoku, za każdym razem nowy wymiar okrucieństwa i ludzkiej tragedii. Rozbolała go głowa i zapragnął mieć przy sobie opakowanie czegoś przeciwbólowego. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym przed spotkaniem?  
Cztery ofiary, tak samo siedzące na łóżku, z tak samo podciętymi nadgarstkami, twarze nie do rozpoznania („prawdopodobnie zmasakrowane czymś płaskim z wyżłobieniami, jak tłuczek do mięsa''). Dookoła ciał, jak krople krwi rozrzucone płatki róż, na szafkach nocnych butelka szampana (Blanc denoirs) i dwa wysokie kieliszki. Romantyzm.  
- Najpierw pojedziemy do kostnicy, potem możesz oglądać ich domy. Nie zajmie ci to więcej niż kilka dni. – Jack nawet nie pomyślał o możliwości odmowy. – Doktor Bloom prosiła, żeby towarzyszył ci psychiatra, więc musimy się na to zgodzić. Nie chcę, żebyś znowu wypadł na kilka tygodni, Will.  
Akurat.  
- Więc doktor Lecter?  
- Tak… Tak, doktor Lecter.

* * *

Po ostatnich wykańczających upałach dziękował bogu za burzę z piorunami. Ciężkie, ciemne chmury wisiały nad Trzydziestą pierwszą ulicą w Waszyngtonie, a kałuże na chodnikach rozbryzgiwały się pod jego stopami. Deszcz siekł Willa w twarz i przemoknął do suchej nitki zanim przeszedł od swojego auta do klatki schodowej, a przemarznąć zdążył kiedy dotarł pod mieszkanie ofiary. 25, Susan Grey, drzwi zaplombowane. Stał chwilę, wsłuchując się w życie sąsiadów; Tupot stóp, śmiechy i pobrzękiwanie garnków w przygotowaniach na kolację. Wszyscy starają się żyć mimo śmierci tuż za drzwiami ich bezpiecznych schronień. Zdarł policyjną taśmę i wszedł do środka.  
W blasku księżyca, wpadającym przez okna przyjrzał się kuchni połączonej z salonem; to nie tutaj wszystko się rozegrało. Wydawało mu się, że ktoś siedzi na stołku barowym przy wysepce kuchennej i ogarnął go strach, więc szybko przeszedł do sypiali. Trafił za pierwszym razem. Przed drzwiami duże okno, wychodzące na śpiące miasto, teraz zasłonięte żaluzjami. Białe ściany, po prawej stronie, nad łóżkiem, poplamione. Kremowa narzuta poplamiona krwią. Panele na podłodze w smugach. Rozbite lustro w toaletce po lewej. Odór śmierci wciskał się Grahamowi do nozdrzy, pod czaszką czuł ucisk rozpaczliwego krzyku Susan, który zdawał się zamarznąć w tym pokoju, w jego białych ścianach. Wiedział po wizycie w kostnicy, że roztrzaskano jej kości twarzy wcale nie post mortem jak wszyscy się spodziewali.  
Na chwilę pokój rozjaśnił się przez grzmot na zewnątrz, nadając wszystkiemu wyglądu jak z horroru. Większy rozbryzg krwi na listwie przy drzwiach; to tutaj musiał zaatakować, tłuc ją dopóki nie straciła świadomości, zawlec na łóżko i podciąć żyły, gdy jeszcze oddychała. A ona rozrzuciła dla niego płatki róż i przygotowała szampana. Znajomy, kochanek, którego z radością wpuściła do mieszkania.  
Graham wrócił do kuchni, a cień dalej go obserwował. Zapalił lampę stojącą na stoliku do kawy, i tak jak podpowiadał mu zdrowy rozsądek, przy wysepce kuchennej kilka metrów dalej nikogo nie było. Coraz częściej przeklinał wyobraźnię.  
- Will.  
Serce podskoczyło mu w piersi. Właściwie był pewny, że prawie dostał zawału i prawie krzyknął jak jakaś cholerna dziewczynka.

* * *

Ich relacje nigdy nie były jasne. Wydawały się przysłonięte mgłą, tajemnicze i niesprecyzowane. Relacja lekarz-pacjent nie wchodziła w grę, więc płynnie zamienili to w przyjaźń.  
Rozmawiali jak zwykle, w gabinecie Lectera, siedząc w fotelach naprzeciwko siebie i pijąc niebotycznie drogie wino, a Will czuł się oderwany od rzeczywistości. Nadchodził kolejny ból głowy. Hannibal przyglądał się mu, każdemu ruchowi, analizował mimikę i rzadkie słowa, które dziś wymienili. Analizował go, nieważne jak wiele razy Graham prosił by tego nie robił, a usprawiedliwiał się „zboczeniem zawodowym''. Ale on nie był jego pacjentem.  
- Przyjdź dziś na kolację. Zapraszam nieco moich przyjaciół, domagali się ostatnio bankietu.  
- Niestety, doktorze. – Will zdecydowanie nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić siebie wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, zapewnie wspaniale ubranych, z nienagannymi manierami i fryzurami, których koszt przekraczał jego miesięczną wypłatę. – Nie mogę przyjść.  
Hannibal posłał mu coś na kształt uśmiechu, cień przeszedł przez jego twarz i zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił.  
- Randka z mordercą? – Sączył powoli wino, nie spuszczając Willa z oczu. Ten z kolei miał wrażenie, że Hannibal czyta w jego myślach i bawi się, nie tylko słowami, ale też jego umysłem.  
- Po prostu… Nie będę tam pasować.  
- Nie zgodzę się z tym, Will.  
- Ty naprawdę nie widzisz tych wszystkich różnic, zaczynając od ubioru i kończąc na stabilności umysłowej innych ludzi? Zwłaszcza tych, którymi ty się otaczasz, a mną.  
Hannibal westchnął. Odstawiając kieliszek i na chwilę odrywając wzrok od drugiego mężczyzny. Oczywiście, że widział te wszystkie różnice.  
- To wszystko nie ma znaczenia. – Denerwowało go to, jak nisko Will się ceni. Miał ochotę zabrać go na zakupy i na kilka spektakli w operze. Wdrożyć do swojego świata. To jak się odznaczał wśród tych wszystkich szarych twarzy, jak oni patrzyliby na niego, zafascynowani. To wszystko dowodziło tylko, jaki Will był wyjątkowy. I Hannibal chciał mu to pokazać.  
- W takim razie przyjdź proszę w sobotę.  
- Nie masz zamiaru ustąpić? – Will poruszył się niespokojnie w fotelu. Nie podobało mu się naciskanie, żeby spędzał czas wśród ludzi. Nienawidził tego, i tego, że ktoś (a robili często) nie potrafił się pogodzić, że ogranicza kontakty towarzyskie do minimum.  
- Po prostu przyjdź i dotrzymaj mi towarzystwa. – Nie, Hannibal nie miał zamiaru ustąpić. Chciał przygotować specjalne danie ze specjalnego człowieka. Chciał widzieć Willa przy swoim stole.  
Wstał i podszedł do niego. Nie mógł odmówić po raz trzeci, ale jak zwykle go zaskoczył.  
- Po prostu nie, dobrze wiesz, że oni traktują mnie jak zwie…  
Hannibal skutecznie zatkał mu usta, całując go. Will zobaczył pod powiekami całą paletę barw. Chciał go odepchnąć w szoku, ale tylko przyciągnął go bliżej i zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że usta Alany były słodkie, ale nie całowały go z taką pasją. Jakby Hannibal nie całował nikogo latami, jakby był spragniony, jego usta, język i zęby, jakby nigdy nie chciał przestawać.  
Ból głowy ustąpił.

* * *

- Doktorze Lecter. – wyrzucił z głowy scenę sprzed paru dni. Odwrócił się do niego i chciał powiedzieć, coś więcej, cokolwiek, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy; umysł miał przepełniony krwią, morderstwem i tym mieszkaniem, strachem w jego ścianach. Połknął ostatnią tabletkę na ból głowy.  
- Masz coś o tym mordercy?  
- Tak… tak, ale muszę lepiej poznać ofiarę. Nie chcę od razu jechać do mieszkania drugiej, bo ta miała dla niego naprawdę głębsze znaczenie.  
Hannibal przytaknął, rozglądając się; Ta część mieszkania wyglądała zwyczajnie, jakby ktoś ciągle tu mieszkał, a nie został zamordowany w pokoju obok.  
- To musi być jej kochanek, wszystko na to wskazuje. Nie ma śladów włamania czy walki od progu i na pewno to ona przygotowała to wszystko. Gdy policja tu weszła, grała muzyka. Są częściowe odciski palców na pokrętle, nienależące do Susan Grey, ale wydaje mi się, że on tylko pogłośnił… - Will podszedł do wieży w kącie salonu i włączył. Z głośników popłynęła nastrojowa, instrumentalna melodia. - Jeśli to był jej chłopak to łatwo powinno być go namierzyć, ale problem w tym, że nikt nie widział jej z facetem. Nie ma też żadnych zdjęć; prawdopodobnie on je zabrał.  
- Ta sprawa na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być niewiarygodnie prosta, dopóki… No właśnie. – Jack był zrezygnowany, nawet przez telefon było to słychać doskonale. Will wiedział jednak, że dopadnie bydlaka mimo wszystko. Taki już był Crawford.

* * *

Znów ulewa. Will, znów przemoczony pukał zawzięcie do drzwi jedynego człowieka, który mógł mu teraz pomóc. Wiedział o tym.  
Była czwarta rano, miasto jeszcze spało, a on obudził się godzinę temu w lesie niedaleko Wolftrap, zupełnie zdezorientowany.  
- Will? Wejdź. – Hannibal, widocznie wyrwany ze snu (zdradzały go właściwie tylko zmierzwione włosy i silniejszy niż zwykle akcent – Will zastanowił się chwilę, czy kiedykolwiek zobaczy go inaczej niż cudownie ubranego, świeżego i nienagannego), w szlafroku, zaprosił go do domu, jakby w ogóle nie zdziwiła go wizyta nad ranem, a Will szybko przekroczył próg. Krople spadały z przemoczonego ubrania na parkiet, a włosy kleiły się mu do twarzy.  
- Przepraszam. – Hannibal ledwo zrozumiał słowa. Graham szczękał zębami i trząsł się, a on dobrze wiedział, że to nie tylko zimno. Panika w jego oczach mówiła mu wszystko. Poprowadził go do swojego salonu, przed kominek. Chwilę ciszy wypełniło trzaskające w ogniu drewno.  
- Nie przepraszaj, mój dom jest dla ciebie otwarty o każdej porze. – Przyniósł dla młodszego mężczyzny szlafrok (to lepsze od przemoczonych ubrań), Will znowu nie oponował. – Koszmary?  
- Obudziłem się w lesie.  
- Lunatykujesz – stwierdził Lecter. Przyglądał się mu przez chwilę.  
- I ciągle śni mi się, że morduję…  
- Powinieneś posłuchać Alany, Will.  
Potrząsnął głową, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Jasne było, że nie zrezygnuje z pracy dla FBI, chciał pomagać, łapać sukinsynów, a nie tylko nauczać, jak się to powinno robić. Z drugiej strony, jego empatia była niebezpieczna. Pożyteczna dla spraw władz, niebezpieczna dla jego psychiki. Już i tak był niestabilny, stąpał wciąż po cienkim lodzie, i sam był tego świadom. Nieustające próby żeby poskładać go w całość nie mogły się udać, kiedy wciąż na nowo rozpadał się przez wchodzenie do głów mordercom. Nawet Hannibal nie mógł mu pomóc.  
- Jack prosił mnie, żebym jak najszybciej uwinął się z tą charakterystyką. Niedługo możemy mieć kolejną ofiarę.  
- Nawet Jack widzi, co się z tobą dzieje.  
- Ale nie może odpuścić. Ja też nie mogę, dlatego jeździsz ze mną i masz kontrolę nad tym, co się dzieje.  
- Dobrze wiesz, że to niczego nie zmienia.  
Will nie odpowiedział. Były momenty, kiedy faktycznie chciał ustąpić. Ale nie mógł.  
- Nawet Alana przyjdzie na bankiet w sobotę. – Hannibal znów spróbował, zmieniając temat, ale Will nawet w takim stanie nie myślał o przyjęciach w grupie ludzi.  
- Nic z tego.  
Wrócił myślami, całkiem bezwiednie, do wieczoru parę dni wcześniej, kiedy Hannibal go pocałował. Nagle poczuł się, jakby bezcześcił czyiś grób, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że myślał o tym nawet w mieszkaniu Susan Grey. Ale nie dawało mu to spokoju, zwłaszcza, że Lecter zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało, nie próbował znowu tego zrobić ani nawet poruszyć tematu. Wil zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy to nie była tylko kolejna, całkiem realna halucynacja.

* * *

Kolejne dwie ofiary.  
Miał to być taki sam jak poprzednie dzień na uczelni; Pokazanie studentom ostatnich, jeszcze niewyjaśnionych morderstw, patrzenie na wskazówki zegara, które wlekły się niemiłosiernie i unikanie myślenia o Hannibalu. Ostatnio został na noc w jego domu i wcale nie pomagał ignorować ich relacji fakt, że tej nocy ani nie miał koszmarów, ani nie lunatykował. Obudził się wypoczęty i został nawet przekonany do zjedzenia śniadania, chociaż zwykle ograniczał się wyłącznie do kawy. Te wszystkie miłe odmiany sprawiały, że bardzo trudno było ostatnio nie myśleć o Lecterze.  
Sprawdzał właśnie ostatnie prace, kiedy do Sali wpadł Jack z nieciekawą miną. Na szczęście dla studentów, mieli teraz przerwę, bo Will był przekonany, że w przeciwnym wypadku Crawford krzykiem kazałby się im wynosić.  
- Mamy kolejne dwie.  
- Aż dwie? – Był pewny, że nie zabije aż dwóch ofiar w tak krótkim odstępie czasu. Coś musiało sprawić, że zmienił sposób działania, zaczął się spieszyć.  
- Musisz pojechać ze mną na miejsce. Może lepiej będzie ci go scharakteryzować patrząc na świeże? Alana co prawda mnie zabije, ale…  
- Nie ma sprawy, pojadę.


	2. Chapter II

Dom jednorodzinny, znowu na pierwszy rzut oka nic się nie stało. Bluszcz na białych ścianach, z przodu domu ładny, zadbany ogródek z kwiatami. W środku drewniane ściany, nadające pomieszczeniom przytulności, na pierwszym piętrze kuchnia, salon i gabinet, wszystko nietknięte, na drugim piętrze łazienka i sypialnie – tu czuć już odór krwi. Technicy kręcą się po pomieszczeniach, zbierając najróżniejsze dowody, ale Will już wie, że niczego nie znajdą, a przynajmniej nic, co doprowadziłoby ich do sprawcy.  
Monica Savi została zamordowana w swojej sypialni, w taki sam sposób jak poprzednie ofiary, jej ciało także zostało ułożone w typowy sposób. Isabella Ricci natomiast była przypadkową ofiarą; leży w łazience, zadźgana, psując cały pierwotny zamysł mordercy.

- Dostał się tu tymi szklanymi drzwiami na taras, z tyłu. – Jack pokazuje mu zabezpieczony, wyłamany zamek. – Co myślisz o morderstwie?

- Monicę ogłuszył i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że ktoś jeszcze jest w sypialni obok. Isabella uciekła do łazienki, zabił ją tam i dopiero dokończył z Monicą.

- Czyli nie wiedział, że miała współlokatorkę.

- Tak, nie obserwował wcześniej domu. Nie powiedziała mu też o tym, więc musiał ją zamordować niedługo po tym, jak ją zobaczył.

- Okropne, poznajesz kogoś, a on idzie za tobą do twojego domu i zabija wszystkich w środku. – Jack pokręcił głową w wyrazie niedowierzania. – Ale co z szampanem i różami? To znowu się powtarza. Przyniósł je sam?

- Tak. Ale nie znajdziecie odcisków.

- Skurwiel, pospieszył się z tym, ale znowu żadnego potknięcia?

- I zabije znów za tydzień. Albo nawet szybciej. Cholera, Jack… - znów nie wziął tabletek, a ból głowy był nie do zniesienia. Czuł, jakby ktoś wbijał mu w skronie gwoździe. Nie było mu łatwo patrzeć na zwłoki tych młodych, dwudziesto paroletnich kobiet. W ogóle na jakiekolwiek zwłoki. Marzył o wróceniu do domu i zapomnieniu. A miał jeszcze dzisiaj spotkanie z doktorem Lecterem. Pomyślał nad odwołaniem go. Z drugiej strony chciał go zobaczyć, może wspomnienie dzisiejszych obrazów nie będzie mu aż tak dokuczać?

- Mam włos! – z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Beverly; czyli jednak coś zostawił.

- Chciała mnie zostawić. Bardzo długo myślałem, żeby ją zabić.

- I dlaczego nie zrealizowałeś planów?  
Ethan bardzo długo patrzył w milczeniu na Hannibala Lectera. Od ponad dwóch tygodni terapeuta omawiał z nim ewentualne zabójstwo jego byłej dziewczyny. W Ethanie aż wrzało na samą myśl o niej.

- Skąd pan wie, że już tego nie zrobiłem?

- Właśnie mi powiedziałeś.  
Chłopak na chwilę przestał oddychać. Spiął się i wyraźnie próbował sobie uświadomić własny błąd. Wygadał się? Ten cholerny psychiatra wszystko wie?

- Susan była zbyt cenna żeby ją stracić, prawda? – Lecter kontynuował, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie, jakby właśnie nie przyznawał, że wie, co Ethan zrobił. O boże.

- Zamknij się. – odzyskał mowę, ale prawie krztusił się słowami. Co teraz? Powinien jego też zamordować, ale wtedy… Szalona gonitwa myśli. Błądził wzrokiem po gabinecie, próbując znaleźć jakieś sensowne wyjście z sytuacji. Może…

- Chyba powinieneś coś zrobić z niewygodnym świadkiem?  
Mówił mu, żeby go zabił? Chore, to wszystko jest chore, nienormalne. Ma inne wyjście? Dogadają się? Co jak go wyda? Skończy w więzieniu, na resztę życia.  
Zerwał się z miejsca i zacisnął dłonie na szyi lekarza.

Will przyglądał się, jak technicy wynosili na noszach ciało w czarnym worku. Mieli aresztować Ethana Johnsona; odciski palców i włosy z miejsc zbrodni pasowały do jego, ponadto świadkowie widzieli go w towarzystwie Monici Savi, ale zanim do tego doszło, zaatakował Hannibala Lectera, który zabił go w samoobronie.  
Nie wiedzieli tylko, że Johnson zabił tylko swoją dziewczynę, Susan Grey. Reszty nie tknął.

- Czy ty nie możesz mnie posłuchać chociaż raz? – Alana Bloom wpadła jak burza do gabinetu, oskarżycielsko celując palcem w Willa. Nie omieszkała też obrzucić wściekłym spojrzeniem Jacka. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać. – Gdzie Hannibal?

- Ekhm… opatrują go. Nasz morderca trochę go poturbował.

- I żaden z was nie wybił z głowy temu tutaj dołączenia do grupy aresztującej, tak?

- Nic się nie stało, zginął. – zaryzykował zaoponowanie Will. Alana coraz częściej traktowała go jak dziecko bawiące się ogniem. Z jednej strony miała rację, z drugiej naprawdę chciał łapać przestępców razem z FBI. – I… Hannibal mówił mi, żebym zrezygnował.  
- Zabił sześć osób i prawie zabił Hannibala a ty pchasz się do aresztowania go! – fuknęła, kręcąc głową. To było niemożliwe. Tyle razy mówiła Jackowi, że ma nie dać mu ryzykować. Troska o zdrowie Willa, nie tylko psychiczne powoli doprowadzała ją do szału, zwłaszcza, że on kompletnie lekceważył jej coraz to nowe prośby, żeby ograniczył konsultacje dla Jacka. Ba, rwał się do konfrontacji z mordercami.  
- Wygląda na to, że musisz zadośćuczynić za stracone nerwy Alany. – Hannibal wszedł do pokoju; sine odciski palców na gardle i zabandażowana lewa dłoń. Ethan faktycznie trochę go poturbował. Wydawał się zmęczony i był blady. – I przyjść na kolację w sobotę.

Zgodził się nawet pomóc (czyli siedzieć i patrzeć) Hannibalowi w przygotowywaniu potraw na kolację, na którą miała przyjść jeszcze Alana i paru znajomych Lectera. Will nie mógł się odpędzić od uporczywych myśli, że będą go obserwować jak bardzo ciekawy okaz w zoo. I że Hannibal nawet mimo siniaków wyglądał bardzo dobrze. Marynarka wisiała na oparciu krzesła i podwinął do pracy rękawi białej koszuli. Przyjemnie było patrzeć jak gotuje, a Will widział to pierwszy raz. Nawet nie umiał nazwać tego, co Lecter przygotowywał. Gotowanie zdecydowanie nie należało do pasji Grahama i było jego mocną stroną.

- To francuskie grzanki croutons i łosoś w ziołach z porami.  
Will przyglądał się jak Hannibal faszerował małe porcje łososia porami i posypywał mieszanką ziół; Wszystko wyglądało naprawdę smacznie.

- Zmieniłeś szpital na przytulny gabinet i kuchnię?

- Dokładnie tak. – dolał Willowi do kieliszka wina. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie żałował tej zmiany po tym jak ''nie uratował swojego pacjenta''. Rozmawiali, pili wino, Hannibal gotował, a Will wreszcie zgodził się na jego zaproszenie. Nie mogło być lepiej. Co chwilę przyglądał się młodszemu mężczyźnie – nie wyglądał dobrze. Jego skóra miała szarawy odcień.

- Znów męczą cię koszmary?  
Will spojrzał na niego szybko, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu. Zaśmiał się jednak, przecierając twarz dłonią.

- Aż tak widać?

- Ostatnia sprawa dołożyła ci obciążenia psychicznego. Jeszcze nie uporałeś się z poprzednią…

- Tak, tak, kładziecie mi to z Alaną ciągle do głowy. Aż dziwnie, że nie mam tych koszmarów z wami w roli głównej.  
Właściwie nie chodziło tylko o koszmary i lunatykowanie (ostatnio obudził się na dachu swojego domu). Źle się czuł, bolała go głowa i nawet zdarzały się mu halucynacje, gorsze niż wcześniej, jeszcze trudniejsze do zwykłego zignorowania. Nawet teraz zdawało mu się, że wszystko dookoła faluje; zrzucił to na zdenerwowanie przed kolacją z tyloma ludźmi.

- Źle się czuję. – przyznał wreszcie.  
Hannibal włożył owinięte w folię aluminiową porcje łososia do piekarnika, po czym szybko pokonał dzielącą jego i Willa odległość. Przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła, odgarniając kosmyki włosów.

- Masz gorączkę. – stwierdził. Will właściwie od jakiegoś czasu wydawał się chory, nie tylko złymi snami i niewyspaniem. Ten z kolei nie był zadowolony z faktu, że Hannibal z gotowania i przygotowywania się na przyjęcie gości nagle zamienił się w lekarza pierwszego kontaktu. Na jedno jego słowo. Mrukną więc coś tylko w odpowiedzi, ale szafki kuchenne i sam Hannibal zaczęły przybierać coraz to nowe kształty. Zamknął oczy.

Hannibal milczał, przyglądając się mu. Znowu analizował.

- Przestań.  
Uprzejme, ledwo dostrzegalne zdziwienie.

- Mam przestać… co, Will?

- Analizować mnie, być przy mnie psychiatrą. Nie jestem twoim pacjentem. – Stanął za wysepką kuchenną, wbijając wzrok w swoje dłonie; kontakt wzrokowy, zwłaszcza z Hannibalem przychodził mu z ogromnym trudem, dlatego teraz nawet nie podniósł głowy, kiedy poczuł Lectera blisko siebie. I znów odurzający zapach, aż wszystko dookoła zawirowało, jakby nie dość miał urojeń. – To wszystko z moim umysłem. Ciągle mam cię w głowie, nie mogę przestać…  
Hannibal złapał go za szczękę i podniósł mu głowę, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy; Will na chwilę zaniemówił, bo kiedy Hannibal otwierał usta, muskały jego własne ledwo wyczuwalnie, milimetrami.

- Majaczysz Will.

- Co? Ja wcale nie maja…  
Chyba dawało mu satysfakcję, nie pozwalanie Willowi dokończyć zdania i zamykanie mu ust pocałunkami. Nie chciał więcej odmawiania i pytań, dlaczego ma go w głowie.

- Nie możesz przestać o mnie myśleć, bo pociąga cię niebezpieczeństwo. – wyszeptał Lecter między pocałunkami, sadzając drugiego mężczyznę na blacie. – A ja jestem niebezpieczny.

Will prawie parsknąl w jego usta. Nie mógł nawet zaprotestować temu niedorzecznemu stwierdzeniu; Chciał go odepchnąć, ale zamiast tego jego ciało znowu zareagowało zupełnie na odwrót. Oplótł go nogami w pasie i poczuł się jak jakiś cholerny napalony małolat. Hannibal przycisnął go do siebie mocniej, wsplótł mu palce we włosy, całował z jeszcze większą pasją, a kuchnia dookoła wirowała.  
Dopóki wszystko nie skończyło się równie szybko jak się zaczęło razem z dzwonkiem do drzwi.


End file.
